This disclosure relates generally to near-eye-displays, and in particular, to single-chip superluminous light emitting diode (SLED) arrays for waveguide displays.
In conventional display designs for near-eye-displays, some important factors considered are brightness, framerate, resolution, and compactness. Framerate and resolution for microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) micromirror based two dimensional (2D) scanning displays in conventional near-eye displays are generally limited by a resonant frequency of the MEMS micromirrors. For example, a raster-scanning MEMS micromirrors operating at 27 kilo Hertz (kHz) and scanning 1080 lines may be limited to a frame rate of 35 frames per second (fps). This frame rate is insufficient for modern augmented reality and virtual reality applications.